1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a machine, more particularly to a machine which can reduce a volume of a bundle of rubbish that is fed therethrough.
2. Description of the Related Art
As available land continues to become more scarce in modern countries, the burying of rubbish has come to be considered an unwise method of garbage disposal. Burying rubbish neither present pollution nor allows the recycling of precious resources, some of which (like timber) take years to produce. Similarly, the burning of rubbish negates the possibility of recycling. The burying of garbage does not prevent pollution in all cases, for instance, burying certain materials have sometimes contaminated the local water supplies.
The capacity to compress garbage is therefore increasingly vital. Although modern technology has provided in the past various compressing methods, none of them have managed to reduce the volume of any given bundle of garbage to a satisfactory level.